Una Chica Enamorada
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Al parecer ella sufria de un ataque agudo de aquello llamado "una chica enamorada" - Muchas gracias a quienes leen mis fics a pesar del tiempo


Silencio y calma. Dos palabras tan simples pero que dicen mucho de dos situaciones que muchas personas suelen disfrutar. Una ligera brisa de verano, el clima está cambiando, pronto solo habrá mucho sol y calor, pero a pesar de eso, el receso aún es un buen momento para descansar y allí estaba ella, con aquel gastado chándal rojo con el kanji "saru", plácidamente dormida sobre su pupitre, aprovechando que todos se encontraban armando alboroto en los pasillos o en los campos deportivos, y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por la repentina sensación de algo cálido tocando… acariciando una de sus mejillas, abrió los ojos lentamente y un súbito sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al toparse con unos ojos grises muy cerca, demasiado cerca…

– "Al fin despertaste, Hiyo…" – No pudo completar la oración porque un puño le dio de lleno en medio de la cara.

– "¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo, maldito pervertido!" – Hiyori gritó y de un brinco salió por la ventana.

– "Intenté despertarte pero no me hacías caso" – Habló el joven rubio, más para sí mismo – "Y brincar así desde un segundo piso es peligroso, mono".

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

 **¿UNA CHICA ENAMORADA?**

 _ **by Maryeli**_

 _Con cariño para Dahlia, Yui Makino, Prince–Criss–Bel, Alguien v, Guest, MikoBicho–chan, nessie black 10 Frany HQ y Puercopink_

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Era una mañana cálida de verano, las chicas lucían sus uniformes de verano y este año las faldas parecían estar más cortas que en años anteriores, para deleite de los chicos. Precisamente uno de ellos intentó pasarse de listo con una de las chicas cuando abruptamente quedó aplastado por un ente que cayó desde arriba.

– "¡Eres sorprendente, Sarugaki–chan!" – Agradeció la estudiante antes de irse a su salón de clases.

– "¿Qué pasó Hiyo–chan?" – Una chica de verde cabellera bajó a pasos rápidos las escaleras para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

– "Me di cuenta de lo que este bastardo intentaba hacer y lo detuve" – Hiyori se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo, un "colmillo" brilló.

– "Pero saltar así es peligroso" – Una chica de lentes le golpeó con un libro en la cabeza – "Aún si es para ayudar a otras personas".

– "¿Por qué eres aguafiestas, Lisa?" – Hiyori gruñó, sus coletas se habían desordenado por el golpe, encima era un grueso libro de matemáticas.

– "Deja de comportarte como una imprudente" – Lisa no se disculpó en lo absoluto – "Mejor nos apuramos, se supone que tenemos que repasar antes del examen".

Las tres apresuraron el paso, habían quedado en llegar más temprano porque se acercaban los exámenes finales, pronto terminarían las clases y la preparatoria y tendrían que ir a la universidad. Poco a poco los otros estudiantes fueron llegando, incluso cierto rubio con arrogante sonrisa luciendo una boina gris, dos chicas no tardaron en acercarse a él:

– "Hirako–san, hoy me puse un color de lápiz labial nuevo, ¿Te gusta?"

– "Y yo me arreglé las pestañas, ¿A qué mis ojos se ven más grandes?"

Shinji sujetó delicadamente el mentón de la primera chica para observarla mejor:

– "Creo que ese tono no te favorece" – sacando un neceser y rebuscando hasta dar con algo – "Un tono marrón te haría ver más sexy y segura… y tú" – Mirando fijamente a la segunda chica – "Ponerse pestañas postizas no es suficiente para realzar tu mirada, deberías utilizar sombras y un delineador de ojos, permíteme" – Y en menos de cinco minutos, ambas chicas se veían mejor solo con algo de maquillaje.

– "¡Muchas gracias, Hirako–san!" – Las dos se fueron agradecidas. Shinji se sentó en su pupitre y empezó a guardar el maquillaje que había sacado.

– "¿Hiyo–chan, te pasa algo?" – Mashiro preguntó algo preocupada pues Hiyori se estaba tardando más de la cuenta en decirles su resultado en el ejercicio de matemáticas que estaban resolviendo.

– "Al parecer Hiyori quiere una sesión con el _estilista_ de la clase" – Lisa soltó una risita burlona.

– "¡Claro que no!" – Hiyori se cruzó de brazos, indignada, llevaba puesto su chándal rojo, como siempre – "De ese calvo ridículo no quiero nada".

El sonido de la campana obligó a todos a retornar a sus lugares y esperar al maestro, cierto rubio se quedó pensativo: "¿Calvo? Pero si tengo como tres pies de cabello".

En la hora del receso las tres amigas aprovecharon para sentarse a almorzar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– "Hiyo–chan, ¿En serio no quieres que Hirako–san te de algunos consejitos?" – Mashiro comía un pan de melón.

– "Ya dije que no" – Hiyori devoraba su almuerzo sin mucha delicadeza – "Creo que es un tipo raro".

– "¿Por qué?" – Mashiro parecía no entender.

– "¡Carga maquillaje de mujer entre sus cosas! ¿Y si es un travesti o algo por el estilo?" – Hiyori abrió una bebida y la bebió de sopetón.

– "Tiene cuatro hermanas, diseñadoras de modas, estilistas y maquilladoras profesionales, es obvio que esté practicando" – Lisa usó su raciocinio, como siempre.

A varios metros de distancia, para ser más específicos, desde la terraza, unos ojos grises contemplaban fijamente a cierta rubia con chándal y coletas.

– "¿Qué hay de bueno allí abajo?" – Un joven peliblanco, de ceño fruncido se asomó a su lado.

– "Sólo entretenía la vista admirando ese grupo de lindas jovencitas" – Shinji levantó los hombros y se volvió no sin antes lanzar un último vistazo a la rubia de coletas.

– "Supongo que lo dices por Lisa y Mashiro" – Otro joven de rubia cabellera se asomó a curiosear.

– "¿Mashiro?" – El joven peliblanco puso cara de pocos amigos.

– "Tranquilo Kensei, solo dije que admiraba al grupo de jovencitas, y olvidaste mencionar a Hiyori–chan, Rose" – Shinji se puso de pie – "Ella también es linda".

– "No bromees con algo así" – Kensei sonrió o al menos lo intentó pero había que reconocer que su sonrisa daba miedo.

– "No estoy bromeando" – Shinji dibujó su típica sonrisa – "Y mejor apresúrate e invita a salir a Mashiro, no falta mucho para que se terminen las clases".

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Hiyori se dejó caer sobre su pupitre, el examen de Historia fue más complicado de lo que esperaba, con suerte tal vez consiguiera una "C".

– "¡Hiyo–chan!" – Mashiro y Lisa entraron corriendo al medio vacío salón – "¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! Tengo que buscar un vestido… tal vez sería mejor unos jeans… zapatos de tacón… o mejor unas bailarinas…".

Hiyori observó a sus dos amigas, confundida.

– "Muguruma invitó a salir a Mashiro" – Lisa explicó lo que parecía tener tan hiperactiva a Mashiro.

Hiyori omitió un "Oh" antes de volver a desplomarse sobre su pupitre. Al parecer Mashiro tenía un brote agudo de eso que llaman "Una chica enamorada".

– "Hiyo–chan" – La vocecita de Mashiro la sacó de sus pensamientos – "¿No vas a acompañarnos a ir de compras?".

Hiyori pensaba negarse, pero la expresión de "Cachorrito Apaleado" era la especialidad de Mashiro y no pudo negarse. Al terminar las clases las tres estaban en un centro comercial, mirando vitrinas.

– "Yo creo que te verías linda con un vestido" – Lisa animó a Mashiro que parecía confundida y al borde de las lágrimas.

– "Creo que Lisa tiene razón" – Dijo Hiyori. En situaciones así es mejor actuar con tacto, de lo contrario nunca terminarían las dichosas compras y aún tenían que estudiar para los exámenes que faltaban.

Las tres entraron en una gran tienda por departamentos y se dirigieron al área de vestidos, Mashiro tomó cinco modelos y se dirigieron todas a los cambiadores. Mientras Mashiro se probaba los vestido Lisa iba y venía cargando otros modelos, accesorios, etc etc y Hiyori se limitaba a decir "Oh", "Ehmm", "Ah", mientras se preguntaba como rayos se había dejado convencer para ir a un lugar así, ella era del tipo práctico: usaba ropa deportiva, sandalias e incluso su peinado no era para nada elaborado y nunca, NUNCA había utilizado maquillaje.

Tres horas después, finalmente Mashiro se decidió por un vestido rosa y unas sandalias de tacón. Cuando estaban por cruzar las puertas hacia la libertad, ejem, digo hacia la salida un repentino alboroto generado por varias chicas llamó la atención de Mashiro. Hiyori maldijo por dentro. Las tres se acercaron a curiosear y descubrieron a Shinji en un stand de maquillajes y a una fila de chicas esperando ser maquilladas por él.

– "¿Buscan algo en particular?" – Les preguntó otra de las vendedoras del stand.

– "Y–yo… es que… Keni–kun me… a… salir…. Y… yo"

– "Nuestra amiga tendrá una cita y quiere algo para arreglarse" – Lisa volvió a resolver la caótica situación. Hiyori estaba al borde de un ataque de ira y destrucción.

– "¿Ya elegiste un vestido?" – Preguntó la robusta y pelinaranja vendedora. Mashiro asintió.

– "Es rosa" – Mashiro respondió emocionada.

– "Tu tono de piel es claro, tu cabello verde… creo que con un brillo con tonos vino te verías muy bien" – La vendedora se apresuró a alcanzarle unas muestras de brillos labiales y un espejo – "¿Quieres que te los aplique? O prefieres que nuestro maquillador estrella te dé unos consejitos".

Hiyori contempló con pánico la larga e interminable fila y miró a Lisa con ojos de súplica.

– "Tal vez deberíamos volver en otro momento" – Lisa apoyó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Mashiro – "Ahora estamos algo cansadas, gracias".

– "P–pero Lisa…" – Mashiro estaba a punto de replicar…

– "Disculpa Rangiku–san, ¿Tenemos más muestras de sombras arena? Se me termina–ron" – El joven rubio traía su larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta y pareció sorprendido al ver al trío de chicas, un inesperado brillo iluminó su mirada – "Hiyori–chan, ¿Has venido a probarte maquillaje?".

– "¡Ni de broma! Además ya nos íbamos" – Hiyori se giró y se alejó a pasos rápidos, casi corriendo, Lisa y Mashiro se despidieron y trataron de seguirla.

– "¿Las conoces?" – Rangiku notó que Shinji emitió un suspiro mientras observaba a la rubia de coletas alejarse.

– "Son unas compañeras de la preparatoria".

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Mashiro y Kensei fueron al cine, luego a comer en un fast–food y terminaron dando un paseo por una de las calles más concurridas. Hiyori y Lisa los siguieron, no porque tuvieran curiosidad, solo para que quede claro, sino que querían asegurarse que su amiga estuviera bien, afortunadamente Kensei se comportó apropiadamente y todo indicaba que la cita salió muy bien.

– "Solo faltan dos exámenes" – Lisa comentó mientras esperaban en la parada del autobús.

– "Rayos, no me lo recuerdes, aún no he terminado de repasar literatura" – Hiyori como siempre, parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

– "Ellos dos, creo que están enamorados" – Lisa decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle – "Y estos momentos no son precisamente los mejores para iniciar una relación, pronto nos separaremos, me pregunto por qué Muguruma tardó tanto en decidirse".

– "No lo sé, no me preguntes" – Hiyori se sintió repentinamente incómoda, la imagen de cierto rubio cruzó fugazmente por su mente.

Al día siguiente el ambiente de nostalgia en la preparatoria casi se podía palpar. Después del examen las tres se reunieron en el patio, bajo el mismo árbol.

– "Keni–kun es tan lindooo" – Mashiro parecía flotar en una nube – "Vimos una película de romance y acción, me compró el calendario del cine para el próximo año, además…".

– "Hiyori–chan, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" – La voz de Shinji obligó a las tres a desviar la mirada hacia donde él estaba.

– "¿Conmigo?" – Hiyori parecía no haber entendido, así que Lisa y Mashiro prácticamente la empujaron para que camine hacia el rubio, e incluso le guiñaron un ojo. Cuando estaban a varios pasos del grupo – "¿Qué quieres?".

– "Tan directa como siempre" – Shinji guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si dudara y finalmente sacó algo de su bolsillo – "Ten, es para ti" – Dejando un brillo labial rosa pastel en las manos de Hiyori – "El otro día cuando te vi en la tienda creí que este color te sentaría bien".

– "Pero…" – Hiyori estaba confundida, una parte de ella le decía que debía golpearlo por el atrevimiento, otra se sentía confundida, y otra, al parecer se sentía… ¿feliz?

– "Me hubiera gustado que me dejaras maquillarte al menos una vez, Hiyori–chan".

El sonido de la campana anunciando el fin del receso rompió el extraño y peculiar momento.

A la salida de la preparatoria la mente de Hiyori estaba hecha un lío: "¿Cómo se atreve a darme un regalo? ¿Y si no me gusta ese color?... ¿Por qué rayos habla conmigo? Se supone que debería temerme como los demás… ¿Por qué mi corazón latió tan rápido en ese momento?"

– "¿Estás ahí, Hiyo–chan?" – Mashiro empezó a sacudir a Hiyori por los hombros, preocupada.

– "Ehmmm… si, sólo estaba distraída".

– "¿Sobre qué hablaste con Hirako–san?" – Preguntó Lisa.

– "Ahhhh… bueno… es que…" – Hiyori titubeó y finalmente se decidió, buscó en su bolso y sacó el brillo labial – "Me entregó esto".

– "¡Qué lindo!" – Mashiro quedó fascinada con el color del brillo – "Es de esa tienda cara, y no es un brillo de muestra".

– "¿Te dijo algo más después de dártelo?" – Lisa parecía preocupada, la cara de Hiyori estaba roja.

– "Dijo que… que quería maquillarme al menos una vez" – y sin poder entender por qué, sus ojos se humedecieron y una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

Aunque trataba de actuar con naturalidad aquello le estaba costando bastante. Empezando por el hecho que sentía el aire pasar entre sus piernas y no estaba para nada acostumbrada a la blusa y el moño del uniforme de verano, y el cabello que con el viento le daba en el rostro, demonios, no debió dejarse convencer por Lisa y Mashiro, después de todo era el último día, y allí estaba ella, con una falda 15 centímetros por encima de la rodillas, una entallada e incómoda blusa de verano y el cabello suelto, adornado por una horquilla azul. Respiró hondo y entró en el salón. La lluvia de "Ohh" no se hicieron esperar, sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca pero se tragó su orgullo y se sentó en su pupitre deseando que el día terminara pronto.

Cuando terminó el examen se dio cuenta que Hirako no estaba en el salón de clases.

– "¡Hiyo–chan!" – Mashiro se acercó al pupitre de Hiyori – "Hirako–san está resfriado, Keni–kun me dijo que tenía fiebre muy alta esta mañana pero insistió en venir y ahora está en la enfermería, el maestro va a tomarle el examen después".

Sin saber por qué, Hiyori se vio a si misma corriendo hacia la enfermería, y justo antes de cruzar la puerta se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Después de todo ella no era una heroína de shoujo, ni tampoco entendía sobre esas cosas. Suspiró y decidió darse la vuelta y marcharse a casa, si, definitivamente eso sería lo mejor.

– "¿Hiyori–chan?" – Una voz conocida la llamó desde la recién abierta puerta de la enfermería. Hiyori se giró sorprendida, en verdad no se lo esperaba, y de pronto la mirada fija de Shinji recorriéndola de arriba abajo empezó a incomodarla.

– "¡Deja de mirarme así, pervertido!" – Hiyori le pegó con el zapato en la cara.

– "Es una lástima" – Shinji sujetó su adolorida y recién golpeada mejilla – "Te veías tan linda y femenina, pero bueno, es tu forma de ser, no tienes remedio".

– "L–lo siento" – Hiyori agachó la cabeza, después de todo, Shinji tenía razón.

– "Oye, no lo dije para que te sintieras mal" – Shinji estaba algo confundido – "Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

– "Vine a devolverte esto" – Intentando devolverle el brillo labial.

– "Te lo regalé, no tienes que devolvérmelo" – Esquivando a la rubia y sus intentos de hacer que toma el brillo labial de vuelta.

– "P–pero… aún si me lo quedo, no sé cómo usarlo" – Hiyori le miró fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo y no pudiera. Shinji pareció captar el mensaje.

– "No te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte" – Y mostrando una gran sonrisa la tomó del brazo para hacerla entrar en la enfermería y se aseguró de cerrar y echarle llave a la puerta, después de todo, tenían una larga sesión por delante.

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

 **¿Hola? ¿Está encendido? Mi mi mi miiii… No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda… o algo así jijijiji… leí varios oneshots doujin y el tema de uno me encantó, y no pude no adaptarlo al estilo ShiYori que tanto me gusta y aquí está :3 además que recién leí sus reviews en mis otros fics y me hicieron sentir feliz :)**

 **Esperen sorpresas para "Bajo un cielo de flores de cerezo" y "Triste canción de amor" (dudo mucho que pueda terminar el fic, porque ni a mí me gusta el final tal vez por eso no lo actualizo hace mucho mucho tiempo), un fuerte abrazo a todas y todos,**

 **Kisses**

 **Maryeli / Milly–chan**

 **:P**

 **Perú, 12 de diciembre 2015**

 **x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

 **(:3**


End file.
